


one thing that keeps us off track

by Shippings_galore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boggarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony’s Worst Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: There are a couple things everyone expected to show up as Tony Stark’s worst fear. This was not it.





	one thing that keeps us off track

**Author's Note:**

> i thoughts about this after reading a couple hogwarts aus and i cried about it. so here it is.

When Tony stepped up to face the boggart, he smirked at his friends. They smiled at him reassuringly, Nat even grinned as they thought about who would pop up. They knew Howard had to be shown. Tony, while never truly showing his fear for his abusive father, had always acted nervous and skittish around him.

There could also be the possibility of Stane showing up. His father’s right hand man was scary. Anyone who met him always left feeling uneasy and a little frightened. Even Natasha and Carol couldn’t stand to be in the same room with said man for an extended amount of time. Though they knew they could defend themselves, they still felt the little nervous fear crawl up their throats.

“Remember. It’s just a representation of the fear you have, it can’t hurt you.” The professor, Coulson, repeated to Tony.

Tony’s worst fear. It couldn’t be that bad. Hopefully.

Tony cracked his neck and pulled out his wand, then walked closer to the dog (the last student’s worst fear). It tilted its head to the side before taking a step closer. The monster jumped up and swirled around as it began to take form.

They were expecting Howard or Stane. Or at least a spider. They weren’t expecting that. The boggart stopped turning, its back to Tony. Steve sucked in a breath. He recognized that back of the head.

The boggart slowly turned and Tony froze. He heard the students behind him gasp. The creature could’ve turned to anyone. But there in front of Tony was himself. He had everything, from the messy hair do, to the smirk Tony always had on his lips.

The Ravenclaw gripped his wand and opened his mouth to speak but found himself speechless. The boggart grinned and slowly began to walk up to the stunned wizard. Tony opened his mouth to speak again but the boggart talked first.

“Angel of Death.” The creature hissed, its voice sounding exactly like Tony’s, “Just like your father. A murderer.”

Tony could vaguely hear Coulson’s voice telling him it wasn’t real. He could vaguely hear Steve trying to snap him out of his trance.

“You will kill so many people, Tony Stark.” It said, taking a step closer.

Tony’s breath was becoming more erratic, his chest beginning to feel like it was being crushed by a giant. The creature tilted his head to the side and its grin stretched.

“Being your own worst fear. How narcissistic of you.” It said.

“Tony!” Someone yelled his name.

The thing walked closer, “Something is coming... and it will be your fault.”

Someone grabbed his arm. Right, class.

“Riddikulus!” Tony yelled, his arm straight as an arrow, knuckles white from gripping his wand too hard.

The boggart screeched and trembled before falling over. As soon as he hit the ground, its body began to crack like cement. With a loud snap, the boggart crumbled like a fallen rock statue.

“Get him out of here.” Coulson whispered.

Warm hands gently wrapped around his arm and began to guide him towards the doors of the classroom. Tony heard faint footsteps, probably his friends, following behind him. The group quietly walked through the hallways, surrounding Tony from curious eyes, until they got to the Ravenclaw common room.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice gently whispered in his ear.

Tony snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and looked around. Everyone was around him, eyes filled with concern. Carol handed Tony a cup of warm tea. Tony wrinkled his nose at it before taking a small sip.

“You okay?” Rhodey piped in, voice low and gentle.

Tony laughed and sat down the cup. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“Of course. Of course I would be narcissistic enough for my wort fear to be myself.” Tony grumbled, “Could’ve been dear old dad or even Stane. I could’ve handled that. But no. It had to be myself. Not surprised though.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Bucky gently ruffled his hair.

“Tony, you are so amazing. Why would you be afraid of yourself?” Bruce asked, “You don’t have to tell us of course.”

Tony picked up the cup of tea before taking a long drink from it. He usually preferred coffee when he could sneak it in, but tea would have to do. It tasted very herbal with a bit of orange peel. Probably one of Bruce’s teas.

“I’m not... afraid of myself per se. I’m afraid of who I will become. Of my legacy.” Tony whispered, his hands tightening around the warm cup.

“So that’s why it spoke. It had to take a form of something but your fear was the words it said.” Pepper murmured as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

“You’re not your father, Tony.” Steve spoke up, pressing his warm body closer to him.

Huh, when was Tony moved to sit on the blonde’s lap.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but Steve put his hand over his mouth.

“Whatever that thing told you, it’s not true. A boggart is just supposed to represent your fear, and for most people those fears won’t ever come true. For you, it’s simple. You are not your father. You don’t inherit your fathers legacy.” Steve pressed on, “You’re Tony Stark. Not Howard Stark. You make your own future. You make your own decisions. At the end of the day, you will inherit his company and you will get to decide what you do with it.

I believe you will be great one day. You will prove to those who doubted you or those who said you are your father, wrong. I know you. We all do. You can’t rely on what an abusive father, a creepy advisor, and a boggart tell you. We believe in you. I believe in you. That’s all that should matter.”

Tony turned to look at Steve with soft eyes. He could feel the tears trying to make their way out but with a couple blinks, they were gone.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Can I ask one more question?” Clint chimed in, “Why did it fall over and crumble like cement?”

“The spell is supposed to turn something scary into something to laugh at. You’re just fell over and died.” Thor whispered.

Tony shrugged, “I guess it’s my type of humor.”

The team stared at him with wide eyes.

Tony blinked before stumbling to correct himself, “Not like that. I find it funny when what is assumed of me dies because I know it wont ever go away. Yes you all believe in me, but... its supposed to be irony. In a way.”

Tony curled himself tighter against Steve’s chest. He still felt so cold. Steve grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch they were sitting on. He quietly wrapped them both in the blanket as Rhodey pulled out his tablet from under the couch.

“I love you Tony. I believe that one day you’re irony of killing off your legacy will become a reality. You are so incredibly strong and brave. So smart and kind. You’re a pain in the ass but I love it.” Steve whispered in his ear.

Tony trembled before smiling softly, “Love you too.”

The team began to argue about what movie should they watch, while Natasha turned on the WiFi machine Tony had created the first year in Hogwarts since there was no WiFi in the stupid school.

Something is coming.

Tony mentally shook his head. If something was coming, they would be ready for it. The Boggart could’ve just been trying to make him paranoid. Scared. It worked but Tony knew that if something big was coming, they would be able to handle it. They were stronger together than they were apart.

**Author's Note:**

> give me love. follow my twitter @symbioticstark


End file.
